This invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to play features for such games.
Pinball games, as is well known, consist, generally, of an inclined playfield and a plurality of targets and other play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers to direct a rolling ball at desired targets thereby scoring points.
The players of pinball machines are selective as to the machines they choose to play and base their selections on the various types of play feature schemes offered. Therefore, the popularity of a manufacturer's line of pinball games resides in its ability to appeal to the players by offering new and different play features.